


Westside

by Verabo



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, but they care abt eachother, matt and mello are complete wrecks, probably a lil ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verabo/pseuds/Verabo
Summary: too young to drinktoo drunk to drivetoo young to feel these things insidethe westside's always pulling your burden straight into my current-Westside//This Wild LifeMatt and Mello see eachother again for the first time in years, and both have been through a lot. Things change- so do people. But not everything has to.





	Westside

> _too young to drink_  
>  _too drunk to drive_  
>  _too young to feel these things inside_  
>  _the westside's always pulling your burden straight into my current_  
>  _he said it's too hard to comprehend_  
>  _i just wanna feel safe again_  
>  _the westside's always pulling_  
>  _but you could never be a burden_  
>  _it's alright_

_\----------------------------------------------_

Matt runs his fingers over the marred skin of his best friend. It's been years since he'd seen him, and after finally tracking him down, it seems Mello hasn't exactly been taking care of himself. He's gotten thinner- if that was even possible- and the circles under his eyes were ever so slightly more pronounced. And of course, there was the scar. Matt didn't want to ask, and he got the sense Mello didn't want to tell. That was fair. He was always pretty private. But right now he stood face to face with his friend, enamoured by the scar on his face, unsure if he actually SHOULD ask.

 

Mello is the first to break away, he takes a step back and turns around. "You're so serious" he scoffs.

 

Matt sighs, and laughs slightly. "You would be too in my position."

 

"What position is that?" He plops down on a nearby couch and re-initiates eye contact.

 

Matt's heartbeat picks up a bit, he's unsure. His mind fizzles out. There's a ringing in his ear. His head starts killing him. The ringing gets louder. He puts his hand to his temple and makes a pained sound. Mello says something. Matt can't hear it over the ringing. The world turns white.

 

and returns to vibrant colour but now in a new place.

 

A familiar place.

 

A room he recognises.

 

and Mello, sitting on his own bed with a bottle of whiskey.

 

and the first thing Matt hears his own voice say is "You know we'll get in trouble for that".

 

It's his own voice but younger

 

_Ah. A flashback._

 

Matt thought they only ever happened in the movies.

 

"Not if they never find out" Mello smirks, opening the bottle and taking a swig.

 

Matt tries to come up with when this might have happened, but to no avail at first.

 

Mello holds the bottle out towards Matt, who watches as his own hand reaches out and takes it. It seems like he takes a swig, but that was past Matt's problem to deal with.

 

Matt watches as their pasts pass the bottle back and forth for a bit. As the two boys continue, Matt feels the memory get cloudier and cloudier until there's a knock on the door.

 

and Mello's voice is on the other side

 

as if on cue the ringing comes back and everything goes white again.

 

and when everything fades back into colour he's back in the warehouse-like room, Mello now kneeling before his body, which had apparently collapsed.

 

"Oh, thank god you're alive." Mello seems genuinely relieved.

 

Matt blinks his eyes and looks around nervously.

 

A bottle of jack catches his eye and he smirks to himself.

 

Some things will never change, and he's thankful for those things, no matter how small.

 

Mello pulls Matt into his arms and helps him up and onto the couch. Matt would do it himself, but his body feels weak suddenly. Not that he'd complain about being held by Mello.

 

Mello sits down beside him, fairly silent, but grabs the bottle of jack off of the nearby table, opens it and takes a swig.

 

"Want some?"

 

Matt smiles, and happily accepts the bottle.

 

Certain things will never change.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm still super nervous posting my works so let me know what you think. This entire fic was inspired by Westside by This Wild Life and i feel like it p much encompasses their relationship??? at least how i view it. This is really artsy so sorry if it's not for everyone T_T


End file.
